


Scream

by cynatnite



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch hears of an unspeakable act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream

Hutch quit counting the similar murder scenes over the years. He learned how to keep hold of the black emotions inside of himself. Like the taut string wound up inside a golf ball.

Then a distraught neighbor talked.

“They’d been fightin’ off and on for months. She told him to stop with the drinkin’ and beatin’ on her. I heard this poppin’ sound and then the baby screamed somethin’ horrible. There’s another poppin’ sound. Baby wasn’t screamin’ anymore.”

Without saying a word, he went to the Torino. Starsky came in close and touched Hutch’s waist. He whispered, “I want out.”


End file.
